domofandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Bestiary
Just realizing that Domoindo has an interesting comprehensive guide on monsters, which includes not only the information that I had prepared in the template, but even their attributes. I might have to come back to this as soon as I finish going through the job pages. Some more of the HP listings should be double checked just to confirm the information, but this would save a lot of research time. Reference :--Motarrisu 08:02, 31 January 2008 (UTC) GameTribe users, I want your help! Are there any GameTribe users that can help inform me as to which monster names GT has not changed? (Example for Aeria: Holy -> Divine, Gross -> Grape, etc.) While most of them are similar, I want to create the appropriate redirects and keep the mobs down to one article. [[User:SSF|''SSF]] 20:47, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Clean up to be done. It's quite silly to have the monsters listed already in the category page... since they are listed alphabetically. Sections such as Vengeance bosses and Area bosses will be replaced by their own categories once all pages are updated. --D-day 05:17, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :The long list has been removed. Area and Vengeance bosses will be removed later. --D-day 11:42, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Categories to add * '''Special Monsters' for New Year Monster, or any monsters that are not considered as "normal spawn" ones. * Quest Monsters - any monsters from Quests * Strong Monsters - To be confirmed. The DoMO Indo website lists these kind of monsters, and they usually give more exp as well. I'm thinking of Caskmaster and Man-Eating Zombie. The name is not decided yet, I'm not sure which terminology would fit best. Rubix on the GT forums lists them as "Tank". * Unique Monsters - To be confirmed. They seem to be belong to a "family", Papa Lizard, Mama Pu or Giant Rat's Big Brother... though I cannot confirm they are all in a family. Should we add a special note on their page as well, a bit like the message for the area and vengeance bosses? --D-day 18:26, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :I'm hesitant in regard to the Strong Monsters, I think because of how Aeria DoMO is currently. We seem to be more AoE party+badge more than other versions so many players are aware of the tank mobs and those tend to be all they see, so it's not entirely necessary. I might be a little more interested in just having xp listed on the Aeria page but I have to mull it over some. But I'm in favor of the other categories. Would unique monsters include the weird/cup-size ones? ⋄[[User:SSF|''SSF]] 02:33, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::Weird monsters should go in Unique category. As for the Strong Monsters, I can see your point, and I think it doesn't matter for now anyway. It was really just so that formulas would match with it, but there are some errors with the formulas that I wanted to post. --D-day 18:26, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Monsters by Level Shouldn't there be a possibility to sort monsters by level? It would make it easier to find out which monsters are around your level when choosing where to level. :There is an article here: Monsters by Level. It would be difficult to make it a subcategory but it is the first article linked when browsing through the category pages. ♦[[User:SSF|SSF'']] 05:33, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :I added the categories for the level range, and removed the Bestiary category to the pages when unnecessary. There are a few pages that I am not sure what to do exactly, in particular for those with monsters of the same name. I think a disambiguation page would be best rather than giving priority to one monster. I don't really like how it's included in it now that I look at it. :x --D-day 05:26, 23 February 2009 (UTC)